1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic collaborative authoring systems, and in particular to management of user contributions to collaborative works and generation of output files from collaborative works.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crowdsourced and collaborative generation of creative works (including literary, cinematographic, video, graphic, architectural, and artistic works) have increased in popularity with widespread availability of the Internet and mobile access. Networked collaborative authoring systems, in particular, enable multiple users to edit the same content concurrently or nearly concurrently; to edit other users' contributions; and even engage in discussion or provide feedback to other users regarding their contributions. The users may be distributed over wide geographic areas, enabling collaboration between users across the country or around the world.
However, when a large number of users are participating in a collaborative authoring session, it can become difficult to track user contributions, and to effectively apply user feedback while maintaining control over the structure of the collaborative work.